elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise City Phase 1
Paradise City Phase 1 refers to the first phase of Paradise City, a casino resort and hotel complex near Incheon International Airport in Jung-gu, Incheon, South Korea. The building has 10 floors above ground, and 2 floors below; however, the top floor is labelled as the 11th floor, as the 4th floor was omitted due to Asian superstitions. The building was built out in a Y-shape design, a design commonly found in a lot of casino resorts in Las Vegas. The two underground floors contain parking spaces, and the first floor features the hotel lobby, a foreigners-only casino, a convention centre, and several fine-dining restaurants. A 3-story bar, named Rubik, also exists next to the convention centre; it actually has two stories, due to the first floor being of double height. The third floor features a fitness center, a sauna, guests' lounges, a sky park(inaccessible as of 2017, due to the second phase being incomplete), indoor and outdoor pool complex, and two villas, which are usually reserved for high rollers. Floors 5 through 11 feature 709 rooms and suites, distributed between three wings, each named Gold Wing, Purple Wing, and Red Wing, respectively. The 8th floor of Gold Wing also features an exclusive sky casino for VIPs. Building Information * Name: Paradise City Phase 1 * Type: Hospitality, Gaming, Conferencing space * Location: Jung-gu, Incheon, South Korea * Year of completion: 2017 * Security level: Guest floors(5 through 11) can be only accessed with a valid keycard. Also, locals and those under the age of 19 are forbidden from entering the casino; due to this policy, visitors of the casino are required to show their passports before being allowed in. Photography is strictly prohibited inside the casino. * Filming difficulty: Medium to high Elevator Information Carpark * 2 Hyundai WBSS1(New YZER model) elevators inside Gold Wing, serving B2-L * 2 Hyundai WBSS1 elevators inside Red Wing, serving B2-L * 4 Hyundai WBSS1 elevators inside the convention centre, serving B2-L(in 2 banks with 2 elevators each) * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 valet elevator, serving B2-L Bus Lobby * 2 Hyundai WBSS1 elevators, serving B1-L and 3(3rd floor is inaccessible as of 2017, due to the second phase being incomplete) Bar(Rubik) * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 elevator, serving 1 and 3 Guest Rooms * 2 Hyundai WBLX1(New Luxen model) Gold Wing elevators, serving L and 3-11(4th floor does not exist) * 3 Hyundai WBLX1 Purple Wing elevators, serving L-11 * 3 Hyundai WBLX1 Red Wing elevators, serving L and 3-11 Casino * 1 Hyundai WBSS2(Another new YZER model) villa elevator, serving B1-L and 3 * 1 Hyundai WBLX1 sky casino elevator, serving B1-L and 8 * 2 Hyundai WBLX1 VIP elevators inside the Gold Wing, serving L and 3-11 Service * 1 Hyundai WBLX1 Gold Wing VIP area service elevator, serving B1-11 * 3 Hyundai WBLX1 Gold Wing fireman's elevators, serving B2-11 * 3 Hyundai WBLX1 Purple Wing fireman's elevators, serving B1-11 * 3 Hyundai WBLX1 Red Wing fireman's elevators, serving B2-11 * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 casino junket area service elevator, serving B1-2 * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 service elevator(purpose unknown), serving B1-5 * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 service elevator(purpose unknown), serving L-6 * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 podium service elevator, serving B2-3 * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 bar service elevator, serving 1 and 3 * 2 Hyundai WBSS1 convention centre service elevators, serving B2-2 * 1 generic traction convention centre freight elevator, serving B2-2 * 1 Hyundai WBSS1 bus lobby service elevator, serving B1-3 Category:Buildings in Incheon, South Korea